


My Star

by Kicchin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 盗墓笔记重启 | The Lost Tomb Reboot (TV) RPF
Genre: A/B/O stuff idk man I'm still learning, Alpha Waer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Omegaverse, Clingy Liu Chang, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Liu Chang, Kinda Kid Fic, Liu Chang BAMF, Living Together, M/M, Mates, Meeting the Parents, Mildly possessive Waer, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Liu Chang, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Romance, So Married, Soft Waer, True Mates, WaerChang, courting, even without actually being married, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: Liu Chang considers himself a pretty adaptive guy, he's creative in his ways, always seemingly able to find solution to any troubles he finds himself. However, the result of his little drunken miscalculation leads him to one of circumstance he can't escape--parenthood and an unlikely living situation with an alpha that he may have a not so well subtle feelings for.
Relationships: Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer/Liu Chang, Liu Chang (b. 1993)/Wa'er
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkizzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkizzz/gifts).



> HSDGHSGHDGS idk me and my friends thought a/b/o parent fic WaerChang would be really cute and I agreed and now I can't stop thinking about it until I write it down. I hope everyone enjoys! Please let me know your thoughts on the comments!
> 
> PS. as early as NOW, you can suggest a baby name--because I'm bad at it so it'll be a huge advance help

Wiping the side of his mouth, Liu Chang stares in disgust on the sink as he let the water run and clean what previously was his breakfast. He furrows his eyebrows, it can’t be something he ate because all of this has been going on for almost two weeks now which is ridiculous. He’s been changing his diet, his food selection almost every day and still nothing seems to stick long enough in his stomach. 

When the sink no longer stinks of the pungent scent of his vomit, he closes the tap and looks up at the mirror. His ridiculous eyebags seem to have worsen, he hasn’t been getting enough sleep because of the strange desire of his stomach to empty itself at ungodly hours of the day. Because of the lack of both adequate food and sleep, Liu Chang believes, this causes his headache and dizziness as well.

Liu Chang groans and tries to come up with all possible reasons why he may be feeling like this. Okay, he’s not a medical student but at least he should be able to rule out if he needs to go to the hospital or not. Closing his eyes and fighting the wave of dizziness that immediately comes, he tries to recall everything that happened before the vomiting started.

_ Okay, _ he breathes in, he remembers two weeks ago he went out with his friends Da Chang and Wang Haoxuan. Wang Haoxuan didn’t have a class that day, they ate at this small diner just nearby. Liu Chang remembers exactly what he ate, it was a platter of pasta, there were some chicken nuggets too and he had iced tea. Da Chang offered him some of his fries but that was just about it. Liu Chang remembers waking up after that and just having this terrible wave of nausea. 

Food poisoning perhaps?

Ah, no, it can’t be. Liu Chang rubs his forehead. If it is just food poisoning it shouldn't last this long right and he should have gotten a fever. He didn’t. 

_ Okay, if it isn’t that then it must be something else _ , Liu Chang leans against the sink thinking and wrecking his brain as he retraces his steps and--

His eyes widen, he lifts his head up staring at his reflection.

“Fuck!”

.

.

.

Half an hour later, Liu Chang returns to his apartment after leaving for a quick trip to the drugstore and detour at the convenience store. He takes the box from the plastic bag he brought with him to the bathroom. He stares at it for a moment. After contemplating and quietly praying he’s wrong with his hunch, he opens it and follows the instruction written behind it. As soon as he is done, he turns the stick down and closes his eyes.

“Please don’t be positive.” he murmurs.

It shouldn’t take that long, but Liu Chang abandons it and proceeds to leave the bathroom. He paces the room for a bit then sits down to take his phone and distract himself with memes. When the memes can’t distract him, he reaches for the plastic bag and takes the small bag of chips he brought from his detour. He snacks for a bit and opens his phone again, he plays some energetic song to drown his thoughts until they are too loud.

Once the bag of chips are empty, Liu Chang finds himself unable to escape his fate. He returns to the bathroom with his phone in his hand. He looks at the stick sitting harmlessly by the bathroom countertop. 

“Okay, no use delaying the inevitable.” he murmurs, before taking it from the counter and flipping it.

Liu Chang stares at it for a moment which feels like the longest moment in his life. He blinks, when the display doesn’t change he takes it with him back to the small living room of his apartment. He sets it on the low table then turns to his phone to dial a familiar number. 

Exactly at the second ring,  _ he _ answers.

“Chang-Ge?” 

Liu Chang chews on his lips before speaking, “Hey, uh...well, are you busy?”

“No. I just finished everything for today.”

“Great. Uh, I think we need to talk.”

.

.

.

Liu Chang sat in his usual seat in the small cafe just across a university. It is in this seat that he met with Wang Haoxuan, they’ve been internet friends for years until Wang Haoxuan finally moved to Beijing to study. Wang Haoxuan is an incoming freshman then, while Liu Chang a sophomore from another university just a few miles away. Through him, Liu Chang met Kudousi Jiang Ainiwaer, or Waer as he prefers.

They were in the same class and the same year. Their dorm rooms were also just next to the other. Liu Chang can’t remember exactly when did Wang Haoxuan brought Waer with him but they met as well in that cafe.

The first thing Liu Chang distinctly remembers when they met is that the guy looked  _ very _ charming. He has a huge friendly smile and bright eyes. His hair is perfectly in place, and despite the very plain white shirt and simple dark fitting pants he looks well dressed. When he spoke for the first time, he recalls noting how uniquely appealing his voice is. It’s low but not too low to sound old but not high enough to consider young. Liu Chang’s sensitive ears just can’t stop listening to him.

In summary, Liu Chang  _ may _ be a bit attracted to him. Just a bit. It’s not his fault if Waer just happens to appeal to his omega instincts, his broad shoulders, his little smiles, his laughter, his ridiculous jokes, his insistence for Liu Chang to have 3 meals per day and eight glasses of water, and his beautiful eyes that just keeps lingering too long at him whenever their eyes meet. 

Three years of knowing each other, they fell to a comfortable friendship. The two of them, Wang Haoxuan and then there’s Da Chang, Liu Chang’s schoolmate who inevitably became part of their group. Despite Liu Chang’s  _ little _ crush, which he will  _ never _ admit because he’ll never hear the end of it from both Da Chang and Wang Haoxuan, the four of them have a very simple and quiet friendship. They spent time together when they could, they ate at diners, talked about random things, laughed at each other’s jokes and sometimes played mobile games together.

Liu Chang’s being an omega has never been a problem despite what most people think, even with two alpha friends, Wang Haoxuan and Waer, and a beta, Da Chang. He never felt like an outcast or discriminated against because of it, he was just a bit different and that’s about it. 

Well, it wasn’t a problem until two months ago. 

Liu Chang rubs his temples at the recollection. Da Chang, having graduated a year ago, held a party at a small bar and invited almost  _ everyone _ he knew to celebrate his first end of the year bonus which came in advance. There were of course drinks, music, dancing and singing and just about any legal party idea. And Liu Chang, oh he wants to hit himself, drank himself stupid. He remembers laughing like a madman for no reason besides the fact that he’s seeing double. He doesn’t know what came over to him but suddenly he just want to not be there, so he thought to grab Waer and just told him to leave with him.

They walked--more like stumbled and crawled--back to Liu Chang’s apartment. Liu Chang closes his eyes and chews his lower lip, he remembers standing by the doorway of his apartment. It was late and all of his neighbors are already sleeping. All the walking had taken the edge off and he was half sober when Waer whispered his name.

They talked and joked a bit just standing by the door, enough for him to know Waer is coherent enough to know what was happening when he leaned to kiss him. Unfortunately for both of them, it seems that they were however not sober enough to control themselves and one thing led to another. The morning that follows is perhaps one of the most awkward morning in their lives. Not wanting to make it anymore difficult for Waer, Liu Chang proposed that they just forget about it.

Apparently, it is easier said than done.

“Chang-Ge!” 

Liu Chang looks up and finds Waer dropping his bag to the empty seat and immediately checking on Liu Chang. His face is filled with concern. His big eyes stares at Liu Chang like an oversized puppy finding it’s owner for the first time after so long.

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay?” he asks immediately.

“I’m okay, just sit down for a bit so we can talk.”

Waer’s thick and beautiful eyebrows furrows but he nods anyway. He steps back and sits on the seat across Liu Chang. 

Most people often associate alpha with a cool personality, they’re quiet and composed, and rarely show emotion. But Waer is different, he’s always been gentle and open to his emotions with people, especially his friends. He enjoys doing silly things and is never ashamed of things he genuinely loves. 

“You look pale, Ge.” Waer notes. “Have you been eating fine?”

Liu Chang sighs, “Actually no I--”

“That’s not okay, what do you want? I’ll cook for you I--”

“Waer, it’s not that simple.”

Waer blinks, his mouth hanging open for a moment before he closes it. He looks at the table then on his lap. He doesn’t say anything. When he looks up again, his lips are trembling and his eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

“Are you…” he swallows, “Are  _ very _ sick? H-How...how sick?”

“Oh for the love of--” Liu Chang sighs. Something bitter stirs in his stomach, not quite bile but just discomfort, from the sight of Waer’s tears. “Waer, stop it I’m really not sick.”

“Are you sure but you sai--”

“I know what I said,” he says feeling strangely prickly, he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re going to listen to me, okay?”

Waer nods.

“Alright,” Liu Chang swallows. He tries to phrase the thoughts better but he finds other way to express them. “Two months ago, do you...do you remember?”

The blush that quickly appears in his cheeks is enough of an answer. Liu Chang remembers both of them sitting on his cramped bed both apologizing for not knowing better. They both collectively blamed it on the alcohol. 

“We...uh...do you remember  _ all  _ of it?” he asks.

Waer’s blush grows, the slight pink is now red and it reaches almost to the tips of his ears. He nods.

“Well did you remember if you uh...used protection?”

Waer almost explodes at the question, he hides his face in his hands. But realizing Liu Chang wouldn’t be asking such intimate questions so out for no reason, he tucks the embarrassment away to look up and answer him. “Uh, we...we didn't,” he says. “You told me not to and there’s no need because you weren’t likely to uh...uhm, get pregnant outside heat.”

Liu Chang now wants to strangle the Liu Chang from two months ago. Well, yes that’s true but it is also not impossible not to conceive outside heat, especially between an alpha and omega pair. He knows this, but his foolish little pining drunk self decided to conveniently forget it.

“Well, that’s the thing.” he says with a sigh. He turns to his crosssbody bag and pulls out the pregnancy test. He pushes it towards him. “I was wrong.”

Realization hasn’t dawn on Waer yet until he saw the pregnancy test with clear result--POSITIVE PREGNANT. 

“I took three test just to be sure. All of them are the same.” Liu Chang tells him. “I--Listen, I know it’s complicated and you’re still in college. I’m not telling you to do anything, I’m just telling you this because I thought that you ought to know. Regardless whatever you think, I’m keeping it--”

“I’ll take responsibility.”

  
“And you don’t-- _ What _ ?”


End file.
